


Picnics are a Suitable Party Game

by NeoNyxRae



Category: Ouija is Not a Suitable Party Game (Webcomic)
Genre: Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNyxRae/pseuds/NeoNyxRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are way too many tree branches for this picnic. But it'll be alright, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics are a Suitable Party Game

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, April <3

“Why did we come out here again?” Derik had to push yet another tree branch out of his face; this was no grassy hill spotted with flowers. “I think it would've been easier to just grab some sandwiches at a restaurant or something.”

“No way! This is way better!” Lyra had been ducking under any branch that was in her face- pros of being short. “We can enjoy the nice weather together!” And after they eat, maybe they could play tag together! Or get piggy back rides! The possibilities were endless!

Marcos pushed past another branch before adding his two cents. “The weather's not really that great today, Lyra. Besides, wasn't this Aaron's idea in the first place?”

“Yeah, but I figured we'd go somewhere nicer. Lyra's the one who suggested we come out to this park. I didn't know a park like this even existed anywhere near us.” Aaron defended, while dodging around another branch. There were far too many branches on this trail.

“She wanted to go somewhere 'natural' but 'not too sunny' so we didn't get sunburns if it was too sunny. I had to find this place on Google maps.” Amai piped up casually from the back of the group, calmly stepping around a branch as if it were no real problem. “We're close to the park, though. Just another... three minutes, and we should be there.” She offered, looking down at her phone for directions.

Marcos shifted the basket from his left hand to his right. Being the tallest, he was designated to picnic basket carrying duty. Luckily he didn't have to pack it, though; that had been left to Aaron, so it was no wonder that it smelled like a bakery had been robbed. He was sure he smelled something orange-scented when Aaron first handed off to him, and he was eager to finally sit down so he could finally dig in. Also, it'd be great to finally put it down- it was heavy, likely packed to the brim with whatever culinary wonders the master chef himself had felt could be safely crammed into the basket.

“I think I see it.” Everyone turned to look where Derik was pointing. There wasn't much there, but the trees definitely cut off. It also looked like a picnic table had been helpfully plopped down just a few feet from the cut-off point.

“Aw, I wanted to eat on a picnic blanket in the grass, though!” Even this disappointment couldn't break Lyra's upbeat mood. Everyone else, though, winced slightly at the idea of spreading a blanket on the half-dead looking grass and eating food on top of it.

“I think we should probably set up on the table.” Aaron had been hoping to spread the blanket on some bright grass and laugh in the sunshine, too, but this was neither the time nor place for such fantasies.

As they finally arrived at the ancient-looking table, a squirrel hopped up on one of the seats and onto the table itself, but it quickly scurried away when it realized humans were approaching. The basket plonked loudly on the table as Marcos nearly dropped it. “Did we even bring a blanket? Or a tablecloth?” The old wood didn't look especially sanitary.

“Dude, of course we did!” Aaron reached under the lid and tugged out classically red-and-white checkered cloth and flapped it across the table, lifting the basket long enough to slide the blanket under it. “We also got plates, cups, and juice! But before that, Marcos, you gotta try this orange squares recipe I found. Also, did these strawberry mini-pies turn out right?”

Everyone settled into their seats as Aaron started distributing food, laughing together and cracking jokes. The weather may have been a little cloudy, the park may not have been the freshest, and the hike might've been a little long, but this was still a perfect picnic. Not a thing was out of place to the five gathered- after all, they were all together, so what could possibly be wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best, but I did my best!


End file.
